Mass Effect Andromeda The Novelization
by thestoryteller217
Summary: A whole new galaxy to explore. The greatest colonization project in human history. For Mercenary Scott its a chance to explore a new world and join his dad and sister on the journey of a life time. Along the way he will grow change and fall in love with a bad ass human commando. This follows a mostly canon Andromeda except for a few changes.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Alliance turned bounty hunter turned mercenary Scott Ryder has been many things in his life.

But he didn't expect to be a prisoner

Yet here he was caught floating in a zero G chamber along with the other men, women and aliens of cell block 919 in the infamous purgatory ship. If that wasn't reminder enough of his situation his bright orange jump suit was and the stenciled prison number. Scott cursed his situation for what had to be the hundredth time as he scratched at the stubble on his face and tumbled through zero G. It was supposed to have been a routine mission protecting some exotic goods that the council on the citadel was currently taxing heavily. It would have been an easy mission to if said goods hadn't been explosive in nature and his team wasn't told of that fact beforehand. Scott winced as the memory of Jones face as he lit up his electronic cigarette bubbled back to the fore front of his mind. The tiny spark making just enough of a accelerant to cause a chain reaction around the volatile chemicals. With the cargo burning the ship was forced to call an emergency hail. Which of course led to the alliance patrol finding said illegal cargo and throwing everyone in purgatory.

Scott closed his eyes and sighed letting himself drift for a few seconds as he contemplated his fate and what would happen next. It was only a matter of time before word of his incarceration reached either his father or his twin sister. One or even both of them would then come intent on bailing him out and giving him a lecture to go with his freedom about his "duty". He would of course remind whoever was coming to get him this time of the many times they had had this conversation since his mother's death four years ago. They would then complain to him some more and then they would go on their separate ways his dad to whatever top secret project he was working on now a days and his sister back to the current squad she was commanding in the alliance.

Sure enough an hour later the doors opened and two Turian guards came in cradling Mattocks that they vaguely pointed at him. Even though their faces were covered by helmets Scott could feel the disgust for him dripping out of their pores. They both took one look at him and then the one of the left quickly keyed in a command code onto his omni-tool. Scott was ready for it before he even felt the subtle tug of gravity returning to his cell. His body began to drop like a rock and he turned landing on his feet at the last minute with a solid THUNK and all the grace of a cat.

A drunk cat at least

"And he sticks the landing!" Scott said winking at the Turrian guards.

They weren't amused, they were so not amused they came over and sent him to his knees with the butts of their gun. The dual force doubled the young man over and Scott gasped from the pain and the stars that exploded before his eyes. The pain was a welcome bolt of clarity through Scotts system clarifying his thoughts into razor shop focus.

"Can't believe a little shit like you is the son of an N7" One of the Turrians spat out as the other shook his head. Their disgust and their bringing up his dad position only made Scott laugh.

"Uh huh" Scott said coughing and shaking his head from side to side to clear the stars. He resisted the jab in his direction and instead smiled.

"I can't believe you two got so handsy with me without buying me a drink!"

"Why you little!" One of the Turrians growled raising the butt of his riffle ready to thrash him again.

"That's enough!" Came a sharp clear voice from the door/airlock.

"Ah good old dad" Scott murmured watching as the Turrians balked in fear and took a step back. Scott watched as his dad came into the cell wearing his usual black N7 armor. The man looked like he had aged fifteen years since Scott had last seen him a year ago. His eyes and face were heavy with the lines of late hours, grief, and stress. However his eyes shocked Scott, usually when his father came to pick him up there was a sort of weary resignation in his eyes. Scott was a screw up so it was expected but this time his eyes were alight and he seemed like he was laughing to himself about something.

"I will take him from here" Alec Ryder finally said waving the Turrians off. They spared Scott one last glare before nodding and leaving the cell.

"So old man" Scott said picking himself up off the floor and regarding his father

"What brings you to my section of the universe? Got a hot date?"

"Yeah with a prison warden" Alec said a small smile appearing on his face as he came over and clapped his back "You just can't help your self can you?"

"Guess not" Scott said wincing at his dads aggressive slap and blinking at his dad in shock "Are you okay? Usually you look like you got a mass effect relay shoved up your ass when you come help me with my…. Predicaments"

"Not today boy" Alec said leading Scott out of the small cell "Todays a good day"

"A really good day" Came an authoritive feminine voice

Scott groaned noticing his twin sister Sara leaning against the bulk head in her standard alliance armor.

"You to?" Scott said raising a suspicious eyebrow "This isn't an intervention is it?"

"Do we really seem like an intervention type family?" Sara said snorting "not even close Scotty boy"

"Come on I got us the wardens office" Alec said clapping both of his kids on the back "We can talk more in there about why we are here"

…..

"Alright something is up!" Scott said throwing his hands up in the air as he watched the two pace the wardens desk "You guys both look happier than the time you went to see the Vladivostok Bears play the Detroit tigers in the season opening"

Sara and Alex shared a look of barely repressed glee. Scott resisted the urge to glare at them both back. His mind flashed with memories of childhood jealousy over his dad and his sister's relationship. He had always been the distant dad to them both but he at least attempted with Sara during various moments in her life. Scott was to hot headed for him or as his mom was a fan of saying they were simply too MUCH alike for him to be anything more than what Scott liked to call a "passing" father. Oh, sure they had their brief moments of bonding but if his dad had to pick he always choose Sara to groom and play father to.

Finally Sara motioned for Alec to speak. He seemed to relish in that a wide grin breaking over his face as if he was about to impart some big secret.

"Do you remember Jien Garson?" Alec asked going over to look out the viewport.

"Yeah of course" Scott said scoffing dismissively "I may be estranged from the family but I'm not brain dead you think I would forget those long nights you her and mom talked at the dining room table? All the secret meetings?"

Scott watched the reflection of his father's smile in the viewport. For a second his father was lost in the memories of a happier time and place. Mom had been dead for three years now yet the way he wore his grief always made Sam feel like it had just happened. The look made him uncomfortable and he turned and noticed Sara looking away as well as the pall of the Ryder clans inched into the room and bared its icy teeth.

"Happier times" Alec finally said turning back the look gone and jester like humor back in his eyes "But anyways…."

"Jien's project" Sara said cutting Alec off "it's ready"

"You mean the mysterious project her and dad have worked on half our life but refused to tell us anything about?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow before turning to his sister. She starred back her eyes flashing as she tapped her foot. Realizing dawned on his face and the confused look turned into one of incredulous anger.

"You know what it is don't you?!" Scott snapped his voice cracking with anger like a whip.

"Your sister got into the project through Alliance channels" Alec said snapping to her defense as Sara looked away sheepishly "Before today it was need to know only for civilians"

"And what makes you think I even want to know?" Scott countered his tone indignant crossing his arms as he pouted.

"Oh don't be a baby Scott" Sara said rolling her eyes at his antics "we have been trying to guess what this was since we were kids"

Scott turned giving her sister a glare. So now she was dads side kick? Telling all their secrets? The memory of their late-night discussions of the secret project bubbled to the surface of his mind now tinged with the sting of betrayal. The hurt bubbled to the surface causing him to look down as his fingers balled into fist. He was used to being alone in the Ryder clan even more so now that their mom was gone.

"So what is it then?" Scott asked finally glancing up and eyeing them both.

And so they told him

…..

"Your fucking crazy!" Scott said blinking in shock as he fell back in his chair "You can't really be…."

"Taking a six-hundred-year journey?" Alec said a cocky proud grin on his face "You better believe it son"

"The andromeda initiative is leaving in three months Scott" Sara said coming over to him "Were going to travel six hundred years in cryo sleep all to take a stab at colonizing a whole other galaxy"

"Unbelievable" Scott said shaking his head as his mind scrambled to come to term with the entire thing. The idea of traveling six hundred years to a whole other galaxy was enough to make his head swim. The logistics of such a trip alone! Then the unknown of what they would find their…..

Then understanding hit him as hard as a punch from a Krogan

"We" Scott said looking at both of them "You guys are both going?"

Sara and Alex both shared a look for a few seconds before finally looking back at Scott. Scott suddenly got the sense that they were finally reaching the heart of their coming to bail him out.

They couldn't possibly?

"Not just us son" Alec said the smile on his face growing wider.

"But you to Scott" Sara said nodding her head "We want you to go with us become a part of the initiative, join our survey team"

Scott blinked and starred at them in shock. They couldn't possibly be asking him what he thought they were asking him! I mean they had hardly even talked in the years after mom's death. Oh sure they knew of his escapades and his work with Omega but those were the marks of a bad boy and rogue not someone who was the best of the best and a "bright star of humanity" as his dad had so poetically put it. He was more of a shoot first and ask questions later guy! Not a man of peace and discovery.

"So what?" Scott finally scoffing at their invitation

"Am I getting in because of you guys? Is this your guys way of giving me a greater purpose?"

"What's wrong with a greater purpose" Alec shot back his contracting with the sparks of anger "Were giving you the chance of a life time son! A better option than getting blown up by your own damn cargo!"

Scott felt the red-hot anger shoot through his veins. He vaguely remembered his mom telling him not to let his dads brash words get to him but he couldn't help himself. Scott jumped up before he could control himself he was on his feet and stomping towards his dad his fist curling tightly into a fist. The man himself simply stood there his eyes daring Scott to come over and punch the arrogant bastard right in the….

"Scott!"

Sara was in between them her biotics flaring to life as she raised her palm up to stop him. For a second he froze his entire body stopping its forward motion as her biotics enveloped him. Scott focused and his own blue glow traveled up his body before he shrugged off her stasis hold.

"Come on sis" Scott said his biotic powers amplifying his voice as he squared off against her "You and I both know how this ends"

"Stand down" Alec barked to Sara shaking his head in aspiration "The both of you!"

Sara and Scott looked at him for several minutes sizing one another up before finally lowing their hands. He closed his eyes letting his powers fade with an audible _snap pop_. When he opened them Sara had done the same and they both shared a smile with one another before reaching out and grasping the others forearms and giving the other a shake. It was… Something of a tradition with them, when they both discovered their latent biotic capabilities they would always push test and ultimately fight one another. Most of the time Scott would win but they'd always come back stronger from the practice. Stronger and even closer due to their biotic bond.

"You would have been a candidate for the Andromeda Initiative even without your family ties" Alec told Scott gaining his attention as he moved to stand in front of him "The Andromeda Initiative takes the best of the best at what they do and no one has a better reputation for handling the unknown and adapting to a bad situation fast this is uncharted territory we are about to enter we need someone who can handle the unknown we need you"

Alec placed a hand on his son's shoulder looking him square in the eye. For the first time in a long-time Scott really saw his father. His happiness and excitement about the journey he had spent so long working to see come to fruition, his pride, and more importantly the desire for Scott and his sister to take the journey with him. They had never been close (the running joke of his mother was that the Ryder clan was all but impossible to get into one room) but the love of adventuring was apparently a familial gene. Scott had been resisting it but his mind was already swimming with what might be found in a whole new galaxy.

"Okay" Scott said sighing and smiling at them both not bothering to hide his excitement.

"Sign me up"


	2. Chapter One: Drafted In

Scott was running

Where he was running at he didn't know. All around him was an inky black darkness that pushed in and suffocated him. Scott couldn't even remember what he was running from or how long he had been running. Was someone after him? Or was he running to something? That thought send a bolt of fear through him and he found himself pushing harder and harder through the darkness.

When it changed it changed suddenly as if someone had ripped a blindfold off of him. He was surrounded by light bright and harsh. Scott eyes immediately slammed shut the light blinding him. The steady sound of beeping filled his ears and his stomach clenched as he recognized the pattern.

The sound of a life support machine

"Scott… Open your eyes"

The voice even though frail and weak was one he instantly recognized. Where he was and what he was doing hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly his body felt heavy, weary with grief.

"I…. I can't Mom" Scott said his voice thick with emotion.

"You have to…. Please Scott"

Scott let out a slow breath and slowly opened his eyes. The subtle light of the recessed lights illuminated his mom's hospital room. Everything was pristine and top of the line white as snow and innocence. His mom had set up the viewing windows to reflect her favorite spot back home the garden she worked so hard on. The memories of said garden sent a fresh wave of grief through Scott. He looked away blinking back tears as his eyes finally landed on his mother.

Dr. Ellen Harlow Ryder…. Mom was sitting in bed and staring at him. The later stages of the sickness that plagued her body had caused her to become impossibly frail. Her bones jutted against her skin, her ribs sticking out as if she had been starved. Her hair once soft now hung in limp batches from her head.

Yet…

Scott saw nothing but the woman who had raised him, the one who kissed his cuts and bruises away, the one who taught he and his sister the beauty of life, and the one who acted as a buffer between him and dad during their nastiest fights.

There was no one more beautiful in his eyes

"My son" Ellen said smiling and gesturing with one bony finger "Come on! I'm not contagious"

Scott laughed yet the smile never reached his eyes. He moved in pulling out one of the chairs by her bed and sitting down. Immediately his mom reached for him and he responded in kind taking her hand and trying not to gasp at how weak her grip was. Scott had never had a good poker face though and his mom caught the grimace.

"I certainly have lost my touch" Ellen murmured a small smile crossing her face.

"Don't say that Mom" Scott quickly snapped his eyes going wide, his emotions all over the place. His mom raised an eyebrow and he sighed taking a deep breath and doing his best to calm the turmoil in side of him.

"I just mean…." Scott paused trying to find the words to play it off.

"No matter" Ellen said waving away his attempt1a "Your father was never much good at pulling his foot from his mouth either"

"He'd have to acknowledge he put his foot in his mouth in order to do that" Scott grumbled back narrowing his eyes.

His mom laughed and for a second it was like they were back home on earth. His mother's bell like laughter habitually filled and echoed off their house back home. She always found delight in humor or something be it the kids, her husband, or just some random tidbit of news. Even now her laughter rang clear its infectious tones grabbing hold of him and causing him to laugh as well. They laughed together clutching each other's hands tightly as their laughter finally began to die down.

"God I needed that" Ellen sighed wiping a few tears away from her eyes and smiling at him. Scott smiled back giving her hand a light squeeze as the laughter floated into comfortable silence. Scott idly stroked his finger across his moms wondering if he should be brave and ask her what she had called him here for. There was a sense of finality however to her message and even though he had come he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to said.

But he didn't get to make that choice

"Listen" His mom said letting out a slow sigh as if she was about to level a great secret to him "When I'm gone-"

"Don't" Scott said shaking his head "Come on mom just because it's going to happen doesn't mean we need to talk about it! I know you are…. just…. Can we not talk about it?"

"It would be nice Scott" His mom said giving her hand another squeeze as she smiled "But no… I think there are things we need to talk about before it happens"

Scott growled in frustration releasing his mother's hand and getting up. He moved to the window watching the different views of the garden play out like a home movie. He began to pace his usual go to when he was upset and or frustrated.

"Do you remember when I first started the garden?" His mom asked shifting in her bed and sitting up to watch him "You were oh…. About nine?"

"Yeah" Scott said smiling pacing back and forth "I remember how many questions I had for you what the different plants, were how you grew them, and what plants needed the most water"

"Anything and everything about gardening you tried to learn" Ellen said chuckling "You had the explorers bug in you even from the start"

"Back then yes" Scott said finally turning his attention from the screens "Then I saw what searching for the unknown can do to a family how hard it made your and dads relationship"

"Scott your father means well" Ellen said her tone weary "There is no reason to hold him accountable for our weird family dynamic we are Ryders we were never going to be normal the Ryders are explorers you, your sister, and your dad"

"You make it too easy for him" Scott growled crossing his arms and moving back over to her "He didn't need to leave us like he did"

"And you blame him for things outside of his control Scott" Ellen countered crossing her own arms refusing to budge "Like my death among other things"

"Mom…."

"No let me finish" Ellen said her voice firm contradicting how weak she looked "It needs to be said Scott your father had nothing to do with my contracting this disease it was my own research into biotics"

"He wasn't there for you like you needed him to be" Scott insisted his voice angry "He was too busy with his secret project I don't blame him for your death I blame him for not sticking around after you got sick"

"And one day he will tell you why he did that" Ellen told him her voice soft "I knew what he was working on I even helped him as much as I could as my sickness got worse"

The realization stopped him in his tracks. It wasn't a complete surprise given his mom and dad had met as researchers together and still worked together after their marriage but Scott had assumed his mother stopped after she got sick.

Stopped so she could focus on treatment

"So let me get this straight" Scott said his voice shaking with fear and emotion "Dad knew you were sick and had you what? Pushing yourself to finish one of HIS projects? That son of a-"

"Honestly Scott!" His mom snapped her voice one of frustration "So quick to make your father out to be the bad guy, so angry! Why don't you listen to me please?"

"You don't get it mom" Scott said shaking his head refusing to hear her "This is what dad does! He uses people mom all to push whatever secret agenda he has been pursuing all these year! Were all expendable to him You me and even Sara"

Ellen sighed shaking her head and eyeing him as he stood in the center of her room. Scott turned away unable to handle those mom eyes. The ones that were kind yet frustrated, the ones that could pierce you know matter how old you were. Scott hadn't come here to fight even if it felt like it. He quickly moved back over to the chair taking her hand as he sat down.

"I am sorry mom" Scott said his voice soft bowing his head feeling a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry to Scott" Ellen sighed reaching out to run a frail hand through his disheveled brown hair "I'm sorry that I'm going to be gone before you find out the truth, I'm sorry for all the things me and your father didn't give you, and I am sorry that you're to bull headed to hear me"

She paused but continued to stroke his hair. He made no move to stop her nor did he say a word. For a while time seemed to slow as if they were wrapped up in a stasis bubble. Scotts anger faded away the beast in his belly soothed by his mother's touch. All at once her fate and how little time she had came rushing back. He was a fool to have fought with her a fool to let his issues with his father ruin what little time they had left.

The silence lasted for several minutes before he finally spoke

"What was it you wanted to tell me mom?"

The hand on his head had stopped a few minutes ago resting on the top of his head like a heavy crown. Scott suddenly became aware of a long-defined tone echoing through the room. Where had the steady beep beep gone? A bolt of panic rushed through him like ice causing his heart to seize as he jumped up. His eyes ran across the room desperation plain as day as he sought out the source of the tone.

He saw it just as the doctors rushed in. His mother's life support, the signal it was giving out. The rise and fall was gone completely instead replaced by one single flat line that stretched on and on to infinity. Before he knew it he was out of the room pushed out by a sea of doctors and nurses. The minute he was outside the doors slammed shut echoing across the white pristine walls of the hospital.

Then his world went black once more

…

"Steady now"

"Readings are normal doctor shall I finish the revival?"

"Yes on my mark….."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

All at once the world exploded back into life before Scotts very eyes. Sound, sight, smell, every one of his senses came alive with a rushed enthusiasm. Scott sat up quickly so fast for a second he felt as if he was on one of the old zero G harnesses from his Alliance space training.

"Not so fast Scott!"

It was his sisters voice that gave the warning. He turned and noticed her there wearing a simple pair of white pants and a T shirt with a blue insignia on it. Two human doctors in blue and white uniforms stood next to her checking data from a monitor affixed to his stasis pod.

Stasis pod?

The memory of where he was came rushing back and he clutched his chest as a rush of adrenaline filled him. He tried to play it cool but he couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he turned to give his sister his full attention.

"We made it?" Scott asked looking at his sister noting her eyes alight with excitement.

"We did" Sara said smirking "six hundred and fifty-six years later but were here"

"Welcome to the Andromeda Galaxy" One of the doctors said a smile on his face "new home for the good old residents of the milky way"

"Your clear Scott" The other doctor said gently grasping his forearm and pulling him up "Your sister will take you to out processing"

Scott nodded taking a hesitant step. His body responded with a jerk causing him to stumble and almost fall. Sara saved him at the last-minute grabbing him and keeping him steady. Scott's body felt heavy as if it was still a frozen block of ice in a stasis pod. Every move he made was delayed as if his brain and body needed time to wake up and reconnect to each other.

"How long have you been up?" Scott asked as they moved down a corridor and into an expansive hospital deck. The deck was a flurry of activity as Asari and human doctors rushed around tending to people coming out of cryo-sleep. The sight of the Asari was a surprise to Scott, he had been told that different species would be coming on different arks. Where they already all here?

"A few hours" Sara said noticing him eyeing the Asari "Don't even think about it Scott! We just got here I'm not going to have you start your infamous reputation with women back up in this galaxy"

"Oh come off it" Scott murmured shaking his head "My impeccable record back in the Milky Way will never be topped again…. But I thought the Asari were coming on their own ark? Did we already find them?"

"No not yet" Sara said helping him over to one of the empty beds "Most of the Asari are on the ark Leusinia but given that all of us humans were asleep during the journey we had Asari on staff to watch over us and assist if anything happened"

"Makes sense" Scott murmured as an Asari doctor moved away from a patient with black hair who winked at him. The doctor came over typing on her data pad as she sidled right up in front of him.

"Scott meet Dr. T'Perro" Sara said gesturing at the Asari doctor.

"Lexi please" Lexi said activating her Omni tool and scanning Scott "Today doesn't seem like the kind of day to rest on formalities"

"I couldn't agree with you more Lexi" Scott said immediately taking a liking to the Asari doctor "The fact that we all woke up is cause enough to me for celebration!"

"Hard parts not even begun yet Scotty" Sara said watching Lexi perform her checkup "Dad's been getting the pathfinder survey team ready for the last few hours I wanted to see you wake up before heading to him"

"Okay Scott your vitals are all sound" Lexi said stopping the scan "We just need to check your SAM implant and then your clear to go to orientation and get your assignment"

"SAM implant?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the two of them "You will have to forgive me Doc I got to the party kind of late, didn't have the time to read the manual who is SAM?"

"I am"

A holo pad activated to his left at the same time the artificial voice filled his ears. The holograph was nothing more than a shape a moving mass of data that twisted in and around itself like some kind of snake. There was nothing malicious about its movements however and the soft blue light gave it a calm relaxing effect.

"Implant functioning" SAM said the mass lighting up every time it spoke "Good morning Scott how are you feeling?"

"Uh Fine" Scott said glancing over at the doctor and his sister "So is this standard? I didn't know we were all going to have an AI implant"

"No" Sara said smiling "Only essential personal has the implant the pathfinder team all got an implant for instance and a select few did as well like you mostly people who might be on the ground initially when we get to habitat seven the SAM is designed to help survey the area and provide real time information"

"Alright Scott your cleared" Lexi remarked typing a few keys into her omni pad "You might be a little stiff for the next couple of days but it's nothing time and-"

Before Lexi could finish her sentence a deep groaning sound filled the ship howling like the mournful wail of a beast. Before any one could say anything the ship suddenly pitched forward causing Scott and his sister to go flying forward along with the good doctor. The entire ship shuddered and then went still the lights flickering as the power dimmed. Scott felt the sudden loss of gravity and suddenly found himself floating lazily over the hospital deck along with everything and everyone not attached to the deck.

"What's going on?!" Lexi shouted her voice panicked. As if to answer her question the loud speaker crackled to life above them.

"This is Captain Dunn of the ark Hyperion" Captain Dunn said her voice loud and clear "We have hit an unknown space anomaly and are experiencing power fluctuations all over the ship we have our technicians working on getting the power cycled now everyone remain calm"

"Just hang on Lexi!" Scott shouted back glancing over at his sister "Can you propel yourself to the controls with your biotics?"

Before she could however the door to the med bay opened. Scott heard a power feminine voice say she was cycling power and just like that gravity sent him crashing to the floor. He hit the ground hard and groaned his body throbbing as he heard Sara curse and Lexi express relief to be back on the ground.

"Ryders on your feet!" The voice said as a pair of combat boots stopped to rest right in front of Scott. Scott groaned and pushed himself off the ground shaking the stars from his head as he followed the boots up and picked himself up off the deck. He found his eyes traveling moving up a pair of long legs, they then moved over a pair of slender powerful hips, a slight frame, A pair of powerful arms, and then finally a heaving chest and slender shoulders. Scott blinked his mouth hanging open slightly as he took in the new comer. She was fiercely beautiful! With narrowed determined eyes and short hair. The left side of her head was shaved down and her hair was a unique mixture of blonde and white. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his studying him as he cracked one of his patented Ryder Rogue smiles.

"Hi there beautiful did you-"

"Ignore my brother" Sara said rolling her eyes "It's good to see you again Cora"

"Consider him ignored… For now" Cora said winking at Scott before turning to Sara "It's good to see you to Sara your dad wants to see both of you on the bridge"

"Both of us?" Sara said surprised "Scott isn't a part of the path finder team"

Cora shrugged glancing at Scott once more "Don't ask me your father insisted on having you both present immediately so if you would follow me I'll escort you to the bridge"

Cora turned giving Scott time to check out the curve of her back and the sweet sweet hint of swell that pointed towards her having a nice ass. He ignored Sara's pointed look and followed Cora out of the hospital deck doors and up the stairs. Damn she was doing it for him! There was nothing so potent as the mix of bad ass and a fiery woman.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked pointing at the big window above them. The space outside was largely dominated by a huge mass that looked almost like a cloud. Whisps of it stretched out on all sides giving the inky black of space a light golden touch. Something about it however locked his body up and he felt an innate fear of it even as he starred at in wonder. It was dangerous and even though he didn't know how exactly he knew that he knew it to be a fact.

"That would be what we hit a few moments ago" Cora explained stopping to look up "We have no idea what it is we just know it wasn't there before we came here"

"Well six hundred years is a long time" Scott murmured tearing his eyes from the space cloud "Who knows what's here now"

They continued up the staircase moving past technicians working on the two massive generators on either side of the staircase. Cora lead the way charging forward and skirting repairs being done as Scott and Sara followed. Scott found himself drawn to her and every move she made. She screamed power and action two traits Scott found to be an instant turn on.

"So you work with my dad?" Scott asked ignoring another pointed glare from Sara as they entered the long hallway leading to the tram system. He mouthed fuck off to his sister and turned giving Cora his entire attention as they continued walking towards the bridge.

"I'm your dads second in command" Cora replied back turning her head slightly and smirking "part of the pathfinder crew with Sara I've heard a lot about you Scott you have something of a reputation when it comes to your sister and father"

"All good things I hope" Scott said grinning at Sara "My sister wouldn't have said a single thing bad about me right? She knows she isn't the only one with dirt!"

Cora laughed stepping onto the tram and turning to him. She eyed him up and down once more a pleased smile teasing the corners of her mouth. Scott eyed her back his interest in her as plain as day as the tram doors closed and sealed.

"Oh she had a few stories to say" Cora finally remarked as the tram pitched forward and zipped down the mag lines "more than enough to get a good idea of what your all about"

"If you two are done flirting" Sara said rolling her eyes and turning to Cora "What's going on Cora?"

"No Idea" Cora said shrugging her shoulders "I was fresh out of Cryo myself when your dad contacted me on a private com link told me to get both of you up to the captain's deck ASAP and make sure the path finder team is ready to go as I was going to your cryo deck when we hit… whatever we hit"

"Whole new universe same old problems" Scott joked as the tram began to decelerate "all we need now are some crazy alien's hell bent on our destruction"

"Har har" Sara said sarcastically slapping his shoulder and moving towards the opening tram doors "Way to jinx us Scott"

Scott laughed winking at Cora before following his sister. The two moved down the ramp and into the bridge/captains deck of the ark Hyperion. The deck was a buzz with activity as various humans of all nationality moved about their stations. The look on every ones face was of fierce determination a drive to survive and force a path in their new universe. They barked out orders to each other along with various status reports.

"We're drifting!"

"Flight controls aren't responding!"

"Captain! We are drifting! All we have is reserves"

Then one voice rang out clear and authorative over the dim of the crew.

"What's our position?"

"Leave it to dad to focus on one thing alone" Sara murmured shaking her head as Scott grunted in agreement.

The man himself was standing right next to the woman everyone was calling Captain. If he had noticed his kids coming in he didn't react. Instead he kept his eyes firmly fixated on the view port.

On New Earth

"That's our new home?" Scott asked in disbelieve before he could stop himself "I got to say Dad you must have done some heavy editing on the brochures"

"New Earth" dominated the center view point just beyond the twisting tendrils of whatever they hit. The planet was dotted with thick black storm clouds and random streaks of thunder danced across the globe like a toy Scott had as a kid. Every inch of its surface looked dark and dangerous as if it was trying to tell them something a warning before they even touched the ground.

"It didn't look like this when we left" Captain Dunn said pinching the bridge of her nose frustration evident on her face.

"SAM we need eyes out there" Alec snapped going over to one of computer banks and rapidly typing in a few commands.

"It doesn't even look the same" Cora murmured shaking her head.

"It's bad for sure" Scott agreed moving closer to the viewpoint "Are we sure about those scans?"

"It's been six hundred years since those scans took place" Alec reminded them as a holographic view of the planet sprang up from the monitor "SAM anything? I needed eyes ten minutes ago!"

"The energy from the phenomenon is dampening our sensors planetary condition is unknown"

"Alec let's take this time to stop" Captain Dunn implored moving over to him "You may be pathfinder but this is my ship let me assess the damage stop the bleeding so to speak! We have 20,000 people asleep on this ship still let's just focus on giving them a chance to wake up"

Scott watched as his father sighed and ran a hand through his hair. For the first time in a long-time Scott felt a pang of sympathy for his father. The full weight of what they were doing and how many lives depended on them was rearing its ugly head. So far nothing had gone right and while Scott was trained to handle things not going right it wasn't just his or his team's life on the line.

It was the future of humanity

"The captains right" Scott said speaking up and stepping forward "we have people counting on us let's take a step back here regroup"

Alec turned to look at him and shook his head. His father's eyes shone with determination the kind that said "I've decided on a course of action". He turned back to the view port and stepped forward studying the planet while everyone stopped and waited.

"Here we go" Sara sighed glancing at Scott.

They both knew

"Captain the protocol is clear" Alec finally said turning back to the team assembled on the deck "In the absence of communication with the Nexus and the other arks we head to our appointed golden world solid ground"

"Can't blame her for wanting to make sure her people are safe" Cora murmured shifting on her feet.

"Nope" Scott agreed as Sara nodded her head "She is the captain you would think she gets the final word"

Alec head snapped up turning and finally giving them his full attention. Cora and Sara snapped to attention on either side of Scott. Scott resisted the urge to chuckle at their actions specifically his sister. Once upon a time she had been a rebel like him for different reasons but a rebel all the same. Things clearly were different now and Scott made a mental note to ask Sara if dad had become okay with her…. Interest in the female sex. He made a mental note to ask her later when all the action died down.

"It's not about the final word" Alec murmured shaking his head "Cora is the pathfinder team ready?"

"Yes sir" Cora answered nodding her head "Liam Sara and I are up and ready to go the others are being fast tracked out of cryo-sleep"

"Good" Alec said nodding "We're marooned twenty thousand souls adrift at sea and when the power goes out we are all SOL we need to know if it's safe harbor or not"

"And if it's not?" Dunn countered raising an eyebrow.

"As pathfinder, it's my responsibility to find an alternative it's what we trained for" Alec responded his tone steady "But if this goes well that's going to be New Earth

"Doesn't look like New Earth" Scott murmured shaking his head eyeing the planet once more.

"Very well" Dunn said sighing "Why you survey the planet I'll have my people repair the ark"

"Sounds good Captain" Alec said moving towards the door "Cora have them spin up two shuttles Sara make sure all the survey equipment is loaded up Scott you're with me"

"Aye sir" The girls said practically in unison before breaking off. Scott watched them go about their business running an appreciative eye over Cora once more before moving to join his dad. Alec didn't say anything at first waiting until they were in the tram to turn to him.

"Officially you're not on the pathfinder team" His father said leaning against one of the chairs "however I want you coming down with us who knows what we are going to find on this planet"

"That's why you brought me here isn't it old man?" Scott asked "For the unexpected?"

Alec laughed

"Something like that" He replied "You're going to have to make do with our weapons though we don't have the time to find your mercenary shit in storage"

"Don't dis my falcon old man" Scott shot back folding his arms "your N7 buddies love it"

"If you say so" Alec said laughing and shaking his head. He paused for a second giving Scott a wistful look that caused Scott to squirm.

"What?" Scott finally asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's nice to have you here son is all" Alec said shrugging "There is no one I would rather have watching my back then you and your sister"

Scott could tell he was being sincere or at least as sincere as he could be. It was funny in its own way. Scott was now technically more than six hundred years old. He was in a whole other galaxy to!

Yet the ghost of the past…. The ghost of his mom remained between them.

"Yeah well someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself" Scott said his tone neutral as the tram slowed to a stop "Might as well be me and Sara"

His father opened his mouth to say more but Scott turned and stepped out of the tram before he could. He moved quickly breaking from his father's company as they stepped into the armory. Sara and Cora were both there grabbing Alec's attention the minute he stepped in. Scott mouthed a silent thank you going over to a spare locker and pulling out a set of armors in his size. He stripped out of his shirt tossing it into the locker and pulling on the armored undershirt. The armor was top of the line done in the blue and white colors of the Initiative it was nice enough but Scott made a mental note to try and track down his own equipment when they had a spare moment.

"So Scott" Cora said her voice coming from behind him "You sure you are ready for this?"

"Being ready for the impossible is what I am here for" Scott reminded her sliding the last of his armor on. The armor responded to his touch tightening around his body and clicking into place. He felt the connection to his biotics through the armor and the light purple of his shield sprang up with an audible **POP**.

"Beside a fine woman like you?" Scott asked with a wink as he grabbed a spare helmet and tucked it under his shoulder "Got to keep you close"

"Oh I see" Cora purred reaching over to place a hand on his chest "So you think you're going to protect little old me?"

"I'd like to" Scott said confidence rushing through his body as he leaned in "After all it's a brand new big bad universe who knows what-"

Before Scott could finish the sentence a familiar blue glow surrounded Cora. Before Scott could prepare for it Cora flared her biotics sending him slamming back into the locker with a loud ringing **CLANG**. Scotts own biotics flared keeping him up rooted and centered as she smiled at him.

"Your cute Ryder" Cora said hiding a smile "And once we get settled… I would very much like to see if your reputation proceeds you but when were on the ground be my team mate not my protect _Capiche_?"

"Heard you loud and clear beautiful" Scott said ignoring the snickers of some of the others men. He wasn't bothered by her show of strength…. If anything it made him more interested in her!

"Once we get down to New Earth and clear it I'll find us a nice cozy camp ground to pitch a tent at and steal some of the old man's favorite whiskey do we have a deal?"

"No promises Ryder" Cora said grabbing her own helmet and twirling it in her hands "After all like you said it's a big bad brand new universe who knows what we will find down there wouldn't want to get tied down just yet"

"I hope we find some danger" Scott remarked attaching the final magnetic plates onto his combat boots "We've already ran into a space energy cloud there's got to be something planet side to fight"

"Are all Ryders adrenaline junkies?" Cora asked shaking her head and scoffing "This is the second time you've said you want an enemy to fight!"

"Pretty much" Sara replied coming over and answering before Scott could. She was already kitted up in her armor.

"Dad says we got five more minutes"

"Enough time to stop at the good luck rock!" Cora cheered moving away from the lockers and giving Scott one final wink.

"Good luck rock?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow at Sara.

"One of dad's superstitions" Sara said rolling her eyes and pointing at a crate tucked to one corner of the room "apparently, it caught him one time when he was rock climbing back on earth"

"With the way things are going we need all the luck we can get" Cora said shrugging and moving to the doors leading to the shuttle stepping away from the crate.

"Another story we never heard" Scott murmured shaking his head. He went over to the rock studying it for a second before finally reaching out and patting it.

"Well hope you're as lucky as he thinks you are" Scott said to the rock giving it one more pat before joining Cora. Things picked up quickly after that. Cora introduced him to the rest of the survey team Kirkland a highly-decorated alliance soldier, Liam the dark skinned man who had smiled at Scott in the med bay and who served as a Crisis response specialist for the team (whatever that was), Fisher a eco scientist with combat training, and finally Greer the technician. Sara, Cora, and Scott rounded the team out as biotic specialist.

Once they were all kitted up Cora led the team out of the armory and into the hanger bay. It was there they met the final member of the team a medic named Dr. Carlyle. The team fully assembled they moved as a group to the two shuttles that would transport them down to the planet below. The UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttles were parked next to each other looking utterly pristine and new as technicians combed over every inch of them. Scott's dad moved between the two wearing his old N7 armor as he directed manpower and equipment to their designated areas. Alec spotted them and waved bringing them all over as he stepped onto the lead Kodiak.

"Alright team listen up" Alec shouted making sure he had every one on the pathfinder teams attention before continuing "We're leaving in five final gear check and get your ass on the shuttle Cora and Sara your with me and the good doctor Scott your riding down with Liam, Greer, and Fisher let's move it!"

Cora and Sara gave Scott one last smile before moving to join the group at their shuttle.

"Looks like it's us now huh?" Liam said grabbing one of the crates and dragging it to their shuttle.

"Looks like it" Scott said reaching over and grabbing the other side to help him "My name is Scott"

"Oh I know who you are Ryder" Liam chuckled grunting in thanks for the assist "How's it feel to be drafted onto the Pathfinder team?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out what the Pathfinder team does" Scott replied back helping him get the crate onto the Kodiak.

"Ah its easy" Liam chuckled moving his hand from the crate and clapping Scott on the back "We explore some unknown planets potentially meet a whole new species and try to find a home for twenty thousand people"

"And also look like bloody heroes" Fisher said stepping onto the Kodiak along with Greer "Can't forget that"

"I thought that part was implied" Scott said laughing as he moved onto the Kodiak along with Liam "I always look like a hero"

"Oh I bet you do" Liam murmured shaking his head.

The warning lights began to blink and the shuttle doors closed. Scott moved to the window eyeing the viewport as the shuttles began to rumble to life. The Kodiaks engines began to whine as the ships cycled through their preflight checks.

"Everyone listen up" Alec voice said coming in through the loud speakers on the transports "I choose each of you to be part of the pathfinder team not just because your talented and passionate but because your also dreamers like me like me you dream of exploring the unknown of finding the edge of the map and then discovering what lies beyond"

Scott felt the transport suddenly pitch forward as the Kodiaks rose into the air in unison. They pushed forward and Scott watched through the viewport as they left the ark. The view from outside was chilling the damage from the energy cloud on full display. The entire left side of the ark was sparking power flickering across its bow as it hemorrhaged its own life blood. Scott watched as it stopped moving drifting to a stop in space.

"Good luck captain" Scott murmured turning his head to the planet they were headed to.

New Earth

"When people look back on this day and they will they'll remember we didn't give up we kept dreaming" Alec said continuing his speech "That our first faltering steps in Andromeda were the beginning of everything they know we only get once chance to be first"

"Let's go make history"


	3. Chapter Three: First Contact

"Come one come one COME ONE!"

The rocks continued to pass by rushing by in an alarming rate as Scott continued his free fall to habitat seven. Seconds ago, he had been safe (Relatively at least) and snug in the Kodiak shooting the breeze with Liam and the rest of the team.

Then they went into Habitat Sevens orbit

Scott glanced around once more taking in the harsh storms and lightning arcing over the planet. Now wasn't the time to try and wonder how and why paradise was so wrong yet he the evidence was right in front of him.

"Worry about it later" Scott murmured twisting and turning in the air as he fell past some floating (yes floating) rocky boulders. He tried his jump jets again generating a mass effect bubble at the same time around him to righten and orient himself.

"Come on come on come one!" Scott murmured over and over again as he tried to engage the helium-3 micro thruster. The engine whined on his back coughing into action as he got closer and closer to the ground….

It kicked in at the last-minute arresting his fall with a hard jerk. Scott snapped into action using his biotic powers to arrest his falls as the jump jet took him to a rocky cliff. He crashed to the ground tumbling and rolling over the rocks and down a few cliffs on the way down. His head hit the rock, stars exploding in front of his eyes at the same time he heard a sickening CRACK. He finally stopped landed in a puddle of water and rocks.

"Seal breached Scott" SAM chimed his calm voice not giving the situation the gravity it needed "Oxygen is leaking"

"Shit" Scott murmured shaking his head clear. He quickly brought his arm up activating his omni-pad and keying in a rapid series of commands. He brought his hand closer to his face letting the powerful fabricator make quick work and seal the breach. The alarms in his head died down leaving him with silence except for the slight ringing in his head.

"This is Scott Ryder" Scott coughed picking himself up off of the rocky ground "Is anyone reading? Hyperion? Sara? Dad?"

"Communications are nonresponsive" SAM explained coming in over the implant in his head "Attempting to reestablish contact now"

"Save your breath Ryder!" A voice called to Scott's left "Communications is completely out"

Liam came up his breath fogging his helmet as he came to stand next to Scott.

"I've still got SAM at least" Scott said smiling at the man "Glad to see your ass survived our little welcome party"

"Oh that was nothing" Liam said waving his hand "It's not a week if I am not shot out of a craft and sent free falling to earth"

"Did the others make it?"

Liam paused before shrugging

"I don't know" He said nervously "It was all a blur I lost them when the shuttle split in two… this is like some nightmare"

Scott cursed under his breath. He stepped forward his eyes sweeping across the cliff and their first look at the planet.

What he saw threatened to force him to his knees

The air was poison that much Ryder had already established. The land itself however didn't look any better. Scott took it all in from the bare grass fighting for life amongst the rocks, Random outcroppings and groupings of rocks floated off the ground tumbling upwards slowly as if they were crawling inch by inch to escape the planet. Scott could feel the dread creeping up along with the realization….

"This won't be home" Scott said swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"It's a nightmare" Liam echoed shaking his head before gently touching his shoulder "Come on we need to find some high ground try and spot other survivors"

"I'll keep searching on all bands pathfinder" SAM said chiming in "For now I would follow Mr. Kosta's advice"

Scott nodded turning from the chilling sight and pulling out his pistol. He wrapped his fingers around the grip and nodded motioning for Liam to take the lead as he watched his back. The two-moved transitioning and falling back onto old training. For Scott, it was simple. He was brought on because of his ability to handle the unknown. The jarring fact that their home was unlivable was a bigger hurdle to pass than anything else he had ever gone through but he did it pushing it away until it swam at the back of his mind. Instead he focused on retrieval his eyes scouting ahead as he and Liam moved.

They chatted as they moved up the mountain using their jump jets whenever they needed to. Scott knew a little about Liam during their talks planet side but they both used the time to get the full story on one another. Liam told his story revealing his past in crisis response and Heavy Urban Search (HUSTLE as Liam jokingly called it). Scott mentally reminded himself to look into the department when and if they got back to the Hyperion. Scott prided himself on being adaptable and if there was anything he could learn from Liam and his group he wanted to do so.

"I'll tell you about it over a beer sometime" Liam said using his jump jets to clear another ridge.

"I'll hold you to that" Scott said reaching the ridge and skidding to a stop.

"Make some room?"

Scott knelt down gripping Liam's forearm and pulling him up with one firm jerk. He scrambled up nodding in thanks as they both turned and studied the sky.

"What the hell is that?"

Liam had spoken but it could have easily come from Scott. Now that they were elevated the entire valley was in view. In the center of it was a massive monolithic type structure reaching out to the sky. A wave of blue light flowed out of it cascading into the clouds and the sky itself. The two watched as the swirling vortex of blue energy pulsated causing the ground to shake beneath them as they threw up their hands. Scott watched his biotics flare in response noting in fascination the way they reacted to the energy in the air. Scotts dread was about their home was beginning to turn, turning into the fascination of a puzzle that he could solve. SOMETHING big was happening on the planet something not natural. The monolith proved it and hinted that alien life was behind the unhospitable landscape that was their new home.

"Whatever it is it's a mystery" Scott said glancing at Liam "One we can solve and with any luck fix"

"You Ryders don't are an optimistic bunch" Liam snorted beginning to pick his way down the trail "Well let's go solve a mystery then"

Scott moved forward grabbing Liam and forcing him down. He pushed him behind a boulder his finger coming up to his helmet as he made the universal sign for quite. Liam paused and Scott motioned for him to cock his head as Scott tried to find the direction of the new noise.

The sound of someone begging

"That's…. Fisher" Liam hissed slowly inching his body up to take a look.

"And Fishers new pal" Scott hissed back eyeing the newcomer.

The inhuman creature was picking through the wreckage of the crash moving boxes and pushing them aside after a quick look inside. It looked humanoid in nature with two legs, a torso, and all the bells and whistles of a humanoid. Its body however was covered in what looked like a hard-bony armor like plating. It cradled something in its arms a strange looking green gun. Scott watched the thing move noting with dread as it crept towards Fisher.

"Please leave me alone!" Fisher growled wincing in pain clutching at his leg.

"Niad Shurid!" The Alien snapped leveling its gun.

"Shit" Liam growled pulling out his pistol "What was first contact protocol again?"

Scott glanced at the man noticing Liam looking at him expectantly. His crew back in the Milky Way always said he had a natural draw as a leader. He wasn't sure what they meant but he did know that in a bad situation when he took charge people listened.

Helleus seemed to be no exception.

"Let's try to resolve this peacefully" Scott decided tucking his gun back into his holster "Keep quiet and if things go south shoot them"

"Got it"

"Well here it goes" Scott murmured rising out of his crouch. He put his hands up the universal sign for peace as he stepped towards the aliens.

"We don't want to fight!" Scott called grabbing the Aliens attention as he moved toward fisher "Give us our man and let us go"

"Gosad!" The alien shouted back leveling its gun.

Scott stopped mere inches away from the new alien. They stared off against one another with Scott keeping his hands up and the Alien keeping the gun steady. Scott did his best to look non-threatening even going so far as to smile at the alien as they continued to stare at one another. For a minute Scott dared to hope that this was all an understanding that they would understand and not attack.

It only lasted for a second

Another alien appeared coming from around the burning wreckage. It barked out something in its language leveling its gun at Scott. The gun began to whir sparking with what looked like green plasma as it charged up.

"Ryder!"

Scott powers flared up covering him in a blue aura. He threw his arms up directing his biotic powers into backlash his signature move. The biotic shield rippled in front of him taking the two aliens in surprise. They shot at him a flurry of green bolts arcing out and slamming into his shield. Scott grunted from the effort keeping his shield up as the shots reversed and slammed into the aliens. They fell brownish green blood exploding from their wounds as they dropped.

"Damn it!" Scott growled dropping his shield and shaking his head.

"Don't let it get to you Scott" Liam remarked his gun in his hands as he jogged over to him "You tried"

"It just…" Scott snapped shaking his head from side to side. The overwhelming feelings he had been keeping at bay ever since they crash landed on the surface bubbled out threatening to end his legendary cool. He shook his head from side to side as if trying to shake the feeling off.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Scott finally said blowing out a slow measured breath. He reigned the beast in taking his emotions and centering himself just like his mother taught him. He closed his eyes putting up a finger to let Liam know he needed a moment. He kept his eyes closed picturing his happy place a sunset beach he had all to himself. Mentally he watched the waves counting each one until he reached ten.

He made sure he was back in control before he opened his eyes. He left the beach (for now) and came back to the broken world that was supposed to be humanity's home.

"Right" Scott said looking around "Fisher….. Fisher you okay!"

"Yeah" He grunted still clutching his leg on the ground "I'll live… Thought I was a goner"

"Knew they weren't the friendly sort" Liam remarked leaning down and assessing Fisher's leg.

Scott grunted still coming to terms with what he did. It was one thing to kill bounty hunters, mercenaries, and other nefarious people. It was another to kill a brand spanking new species! A host of scenarios ran through his mind each more worrisome than the last. What if he ruined the chance for peace? What if they were important?

"Hey" Fisher called shaking Scott out of his frantic thinking "You saved my ass.. I wouldn't get to hung up in the other stuff"

"It's not that simple" Scott replied reaching out to grasp Fishers forearm and help him up "Liam?"

"He is in no shape to move" Liam replied frowning at Fisher "I hate to leave him here alone"

"Where did the others go?" Scott asked helping Fisher over to one of the chairs from the crashed shuttle. Fisher sank down into it sighing in appreciation.

"Gone" Fisher grunted adjusting his armor "Kirkland and Geer went looking for help you guys push ahead and go look for the others"

"You sure?" Ryder asked watched as Fisher checked his assault rifle.

"Yeah" Kirkland said nodding "Just find us a ride out of here"

"And take a few more of them out while you're at it"

….

Kirkland got his wish

As Liam and Scott soon found out. The entire planet was crawling with the aliens. They were well established with foot holds and bases every few miles in weird elongated type structures.

And all them were willing to open fire on Scott and Liam

Diplomacy was quickly cast aside survival becoming much much more important. Scott still felt bad about it but he was more than willing to provide this new species a look at what the Milky Way had to offer. He favored his biotics only using the crummy pistol Cora gave him to finish off downed enemies and cover Liam if needed. He warped across the rocky terrain using backlash and shooting biotic lances at the armored like aliens as he dodged electricity clouds and floating rocks. Liam and him pushed across the territory falling into classic tactics and hit and run style raids. T

"What do you suppose these structures are?" Liam asked kicking one of the aliens to the side as Ryder finished off another with a headshot.

"I don't think there from these aliens" Scott replied jumping off the platform and walking over to the black monolithic like structure built into the rock.

"Perhaps A scan will reveal more" SAM said speaking up for the first time in a while.

"You okay SAM?" Liam asked coming over with Ryder to study the structure "You been awfully quite"

"Attempting to reroute our communications and cut through this storm has proven difficult" SAM replied "Unfortunately I am not able to establish contact with the rest of the Pathfinder team without communications set up"

"What about scanning SAM?" Scott asked bringing up his OMNI-TOOL "I have a feeling our new friends are here because of these structures they sure seem interested"

"Scanning now"

A beam of light shot out of Scott's OMNI-TOOl. It played over the structure reflecting off the shiny black surface. Seconds later Scott's OMNI-TOOL beeped and data began to steam across his forearm as the scan was completed and the information was processed.

"What are we looking at Sam?"

"I'm not sure" SAM replied "Carbon dating of the stone dates it as being hundreds of years old"

"Any idea what happened to this place yet?" Liam asked leaning in and peering at the monolithic type structure

"No Mr. Kosta so far scans are coming up inconclusive I do know that readings indicate nuclear damage was not the cause"

"Has to have something to do with that structure we saw coming in" Scott remarked moving away from the structure.

"We need to find Da- I mean the pathfinder"

"Right"

The duo moved on leaving the mysterious monolith behind and plunging back into the hellish landscape. The closer they got to the massive spear in the sky the more enemies they faced. Evidence of their camps and bases began to appear along with equipment and what looked like partially excavated ruins. Scott made sure SAM was scanning logging it all for research and playback later. A part of him wanted to stop at some of the ancient buildings they saw but fear for his dad and his sister drove him onwards.

Finally, after one long hour the COM burst to life

"SOS on frequency 154.3 is anyone out there?"

"That's Cora" Liam said relief filling his voice.

"Cora!" Scott shouted his own relief and excitement mimicking Liam's "We read you! Thank god you're alive"

"Awh I didn't know you cared so much Ryder" Cora teased as a burst of gunfire sounded off through her COM "Shuttle repairs are underway but we are surrounded"

"They are not friendly" Scott explained raciing towards the NAV point SAM put on his HUD.

"We are on our way!"

Liam and Scott raced forward following the NAV point SAM said the signal was coming from. They poured on the speed racing across large gaping chasms covered in heavy mist and dodging beautiful blue arcs of electricity. They used their jump jets when needed pushing themselves up the large looming cliff the NAV point sat on as they got closer the sound of gunfire met them. Scott could hear distant shouting men and woman giving orders and calling out targets.

"We got your back Cora!" Scott shouted into his Mic.

Scott saw the tail end of the shuttle and leapt at it. He activated his jump jets at the same time using his biotic field to throw him farther into the air. He rose high above the battlefield getting a bird eyes view as the jump jets held him aloft.

"I read four targets converging on the Shuttle"

"I see them SAM" Scott murmured gathering his biotic energy. He wrapped it around him using it to keep him aloft for a precious few seconds as he whipped the energy into a frenzy. He let the pressure build waiting until he couldn't contain it anymore to finally let loose the surge of biotic energy. He molded it with his hands turning the energy into lances that he flung with deadly speed and precision.

The aliens stood no chance against his aerial assault falling as the lances slammed into them and pinned them to the ground. Once they were dead Scott cut his powers letting the jump jets gently bring him back down to earth.

Well not EARTH

"Damn Ryder" Cora said her beautiful face sporting a comically impressed look.

"I haven't seen biotic use like that since my days with the Asari Huntress" Cora remarked her assault rifle still leveled as she scanned the area.

"Don't tell my sister I said this but I've always had a certain flair for it that she didn't" Scott told her his eyes lighting up in relief as he saw a spare assault rifle laying on a crate.

"Where is my dad? And Sara?" Scott asked glancing around at the small crew hanging about the shuttle.

"They went ahead" Cora explained watching him as he picked up the assault rifle and ran a critical eye over the settings "To scout out that big fucking structure that took us down"

"Attempting to establish contact with pathfinder now" SAM chimed in as static burst through the COM link.

"Dad?" Scott asked reaching up to hit the signal booster on his helmet "Are you there?"

There was silence for several seconds before gunfire erupted over the COM line.

"Good to hear you Son" Alec Ryder grunted as another burst of machine gun fire cried out over the COM link "Sara was wondering when you would finally catch up"

Scott felt relief shoot through his veins and gave a semi hysterical laugh. The nervous fear that had gripped his chest since the crash loosened disappearing with the news his family was safe.

"Yeah well I had to huff it" Scott said smiling at Cora who smiled back.

"Where are you? Liam Cora and I are ready and waiting"

"I've sent the coordinates to SAM" Ryder replied as Sara hollered in the background "Sara and I are fighting out way into the tower our new friends are doing everything they can to stop us however"

"We've met them" Scott said attaching the assault riffle to the magnetic strip on his back "We are en route now dad"

"See you soon son"

"Putting the nav point up now Ryder" SAM chimed in, seconds later a nav point appeared blinking softly as the mile marker calculated the distance.

"Cora and Liam let's move out" Scott said nodding at the two before turning to Doctor Carlyle.

"Can you manage alone?" Scott asked "Its back a way but Fisher is wounded but stable"

"I'll see about reaching him" Doctor Carlyle said bringing his assault rifle up "Have SAM give me the Nav Point"

"Uploading it now Doctor" SAM replied and seconds later the doctor nodded in confirmation.

"Bring him back to the shuttle so we can evac out of here" Scott told the Doctor before turning back to Liam and Cora.

"As for us... let's go see what that crazy old man and sister of mine have gotten up to"


	4. Author Update

A Short Message For Fans Of Mass Effect Andromeda

Yesterday night I found out that Mass Effect Andromeda would be receiving no single player DLC or expansions. A troubled game that's had a troubled development time has now effectively died. In the press release they stated that they would be exploring the future of the Andromeda Galaxy in comic books and novels. I wanted to take this time to assure you all that my fanfiction novelization will be extending BEYOND the Mass Effect Andromeda game.

My current plan is to make this a trilogy. I will be doing the novelization of the first game (with some tweaks and modifications) and then will be moving into my own version of what happens next. Three books in total to form an overall trilogy of the events of Andromeda. It is a shame what happened to the game as I was clearly a fan of it and also thought it had more potential than what it was given. I hope you all continue to enjoy my take on the series and hopefully it provides a somewhat satisfying resolution to this universe.

Sincerely

Thestoryteller


	5. Chapter Four: Tower Assault

Scott and his team moved as one dodging the bolts of lightning that crashed down from the skies above at the same time they exchanged fire with the groups of aliens encamped on the planet. The idea of peace was gone, banished from Scott's mind as survival and a desire to get to his family over rid everything else. They didn't hold back so neither did he using his biotics to tear into their ranks and decimate their defensive lines.

"We should be reaching his coordinates soon Scott" SAM chimed in as Cora let lose a biotic slam that sent the last of the aliens flying into the air. Even in the midst of danger Scott's eyes flickered to the biotic commando taking her in and admiring the curves of her space suit out lined by the flickering blue aura or her biotic powers. He wondered if the electric charge between them was just because of their powers or perhaps a chemistry that was deeper….

"Keep your head in the game Scott" He murmured to himself as he and Liam moved forward with her. They were only a few clicks from his father and sister. The weird tower and its ethereal blue light dominated the sky above them giving off enough energy to make the hairs on the back of Scotts neck stand on end. Up close to the structure was even more impressive a pinnacle of engineering that left Scott with more questions than answers. Who could have built such a thing? Why did everything on this planet look so ancient? Why were these aliens so hostile towards anyone that went near it?

Questions like that would get answers…. In time. For now Scott pushed all that away and focused on his objectives. There were people who needed off this planet and medical attention. There was also the matter of the planets air being toxic and their air running out. The suit has built in air purifiers but the air tanks would only get them so far. It wasn't a worry yet but it stayed on the back of his mind buzzing like an annoying gnat.

"Coming up on your fathers coordinates now Scott" Cora said speaking over the team COM as they rounded the corner.

"Stay alert" Scott said bringing his pistol up as they slowly entered the rocky corridor. The corridor led to a rocky ledge that their jetpacks were able to easily traverse. As they pulled themselves up Scott's suit pinged letting him know there was an audio channel opened in front of them and automatically connecting him to it.

"Sir" Cora said relief evident in her voice as she moved toward Alec and Sarah who were huddled together by the edge of the ledge. Scott felt his own relief at seeing the two but kept it in check.

"Get down" Alec replied his tone commanding as he Sarah motioned for them to duck their heads. Cora immediately ducked her head crouching as she moved over to the duo. Scott followed suit duck walking with Liam as they moved to the edge of the cliff that Alec and Sarah were currently studying.

The entrance to the energy tower stretched out before them half of it dangling off the rocky cliff face of the mountain. Giant pylons ringed the entrance to the energy tower generating a faint blue wall that blocked the entrance to the tower. The aliens were stationed around the tower spread out and walking amongst glowing crates that they would ever so often pull supplies from. Above them the lightning crashed striking random lightly rods that were buried in the ground.

"Who are these guys" Cora murmured her SMG cocked and ready to fire.

"Visitors just like us" Alec replied watching them intently "I don't think they're native to this planet"

"They may be a foreign species but they're here for a reason" Sarah interjected her head turning to regard Scott "I recognize some of the equipment from prothean dig sites they're studying the ruins"

"We found an abandoned lab" Scott replied glancing at Liam "It looks like they were studying the place"

"Good work" Alec said his tone surprised as he turned back to regard Scott "Sounds like you actually got some scouting done"

"That is why you recruited me old man" Scott said laughing a bit "You thought I would slack off on my one job? And let you take all the credit?"

Alec laughed reaching out to slap Scott shoulder before turning back.

"Baptism by fire" He murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"You have no idea dad" Scott murmured back eyeing the opposition once more. The aliens moved in loose groups relaxed but still close enough to form into squads if there was an attack. Above them the swirling vortex of blue crackled an ominous reminder that they seemed to be fucked no matter what.

"Sir" Cora said shaking Scott out of his musing "You said you have an idea for the storm?"

Alec nodded turning to regard them all.

"It's the dark energy cloud" Alec explained pointing up at the sky "The thing the Hyperion hit is affecting the whole planet most importantly that"

He pointed at the tower drawing everyone's eyes to it as SAM explained.

"The tower is caught in a feedback loop with the cloud" SAM explained "together they're disrupting the entire climate with undirected energy"

"Which means if we can get in there and shut it down…." Alec explaining pausing for effect.

"The lightning goes away!" Liam exclaimed a large smiling growing on his face.

"And then the shuttles can get us out of here" Alec concluded nodding "In theory at least. We just have to get past them…"

"And how are we going to do that?" Scott asked drawing everyone's attention to him as he pointed down at the valley below "Their forces out number us and they have an energy gate blocking the entrance!"

"All of us could combine our biotics" Cora piped up "create a big enough blast-"

"We don't need to do that" Alec said cutting her off with a wave of his hand "We just need to change the math…"

Scott watched his father bring up his omni pad and key in a few sequences. Seconds later there was a serious of quick consecutive **BOOMS** that echoed off the rocky walls of the cliff. The lightning rods blew up creating bits of metal and smoke that caused the strange armored aliens to jump back. They looked at each other talking in their grunt like language as the sky crackled above them.

Then the lightning came.

It arched down from the sky like divine judgement striking the ground and a few of the aliens unlucky enough to be caught. They fried instantly silently screaming as the rest of them dove for cover. More lightning racked the area turning the cliff into a Death Valley.

"The barrier!" Sarah said pointing with her finger.

Electricity struck the pylons creating the energy barrier causing them to glow red hot. The blue barriers flickered for a few seconds struggling in vein to stay on as they began to smoke and catch fire. A few seconds later they finally died flickering off and leaving the entrance to the monolithic tower wide open.

"Works for me!" Liam said as Scott's father activated his jet pack and jumped down from their perch. Cora and Sarah were next followed by Scott. The squad of five landed boots on the ground forming into a defensive formation as they followed their pathfinder and raced up the stone steps.

"Let's take them down" Alec said opening a general COM "let me know if you guys see anything like a control panel we need to interface with the tower!"

"Got it" Scott said bringing his riffle up and nailing two aliens lingering by the staircase.

The lightning crackled all around them sometimes missing a member of their party by mere inches. The air scrubbers in the suit began to give off the smell of burnt ozone as they navigated the minefield. Scott didn't dare use his powers out of fear of the primordial energies crashing together. Instead he relied on his gun providing firing cover for his dad and the rest of the team as they moved up to the second level of the staircase.

Things became significantly harder from there. The aliens recovered mounting an offensive from above in the large oval structures. In a matter of seconds, the team became pinned forced to trade pot shots with the aliens. They brought out new forces against the humans, dogs that could turn invisible and hulking tank like aliens with minigun like weapons.

"We need to move!" Sarah shouted dodging one of the dog like creatures and kicking it directly over the railing of the staircase.

"Cora" Alec called venting his thermal clip "I'll cover you break their line!"

"Consider it done pathfinder" Cora said turning to wink at Scott. Scott watched as she popped out of cover her body cascading with blue and purple energy before she became a streak. Scott struggled to track her as she shot forward slamming into the group and sending them flying. His father and sister tagged them moving in unison and riddling the aliens with hot steel rounds that obliterated them.

Before Scott could react his father was barking at them to move up the staircase and into the structures. Scott let out a sigh of relief as they traded in the danger of the storm for the tight bottleneck corners of the structure. He pushed aside the lingering jealousy at seeing them working together focusing on the task at hand as they moved deeper into the oval structure.

"Have to keep an eye on our flanks" Liam grunted as he covered Scott.

"Not if we keep moving forward" Alec replied barking over the sound of machine gun fire "Don't let them catch us!"

"Easier said than done" Scott murmured dodging a few plasma bolts as he summoned a biotic lance. With a flick of his wrist he hurled it into his attacker spearing him and sending him flying. They moved as one across the black matted steel bridge temporarily leaving the safety of cover. The sky above them churned and growled as if angry that they were getting closer and closer to the base of the tower.

They were halfway across the bridge when the sky struck from above.

"Watch out!" Sarah shouted sliding to a stop as the bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. The force of the blow threw Scott back causing him to crash into the side of the railing. The bridge shook and groan rumbling as the sound of shearing metal split through the air. Scott scrambled to his feet his eyes taking in the damage. Half of the bridge was gone leaving a jagged scar of metal that still glowed red hot.

"Is every one okay?" Alec asked appearing through the smoke on the other side of the bridge "Sound off!"

"Scott here" Scott said noting Liam a few feet away and going over to help him up.

"Liam here" Liam said coughing and slapping Scott on the back as he got to his feet "Good thing we have jetpacks"

"Sarah and I are fine as well" Cora said standing ahead of Scott and Liam.

"Good" Alec said relief evident in his voice "Let's get inside before there is another one"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Scott murmured running over to the gap and activating his jetpack. The boost took him over the edge easily. He landed with the others by his father who stood in front of the smooth metal door that led into an oval building.

"Let's get inside" Alec said his omni pad glowing.

The door opened with a faint hiss bringing them into a room covered in storage pods and strange machinery, above them a ring of blue lights glowed overhead providing illumination to the room. Scott paused to look at some of the machinery to the left trying to ascertain its function-

"Look out!"

Before Scott could turn something solid slammed into him from behind. He crashed against the metal floor scrambling for his pistol as something writhed on top of him. His hands finally reached the pistol strapped to his thigh un holstering it and bringing it up to bear on-

Cora

"Is that the thanks I get?" Cora asked teasing as she pointed at the energy bolts sailing over their head "For saving your life?"

Scott sighed in relief and laughed. To the left of him he could hear the sound of assault rifles going off evidence the rest of the squad was firing back. As the adrenalin from the surprise began to burn through him Scott began to notice just how good Cora felt stretched out on his body. Her armor molded to her like a second skin, giving Scott enough of a view of her ample curves and body.

"Maybe when I get back I can properly show you my appreciation" Scott said bucking his hips as the firefight continued around them "by the time we get back there bound to have opened a bar right?"

"I believe that's step three in our colonization guide" Cora joked leaning in until their face plates were touching "Now shall we get back to the firefight?"

Scott sighed and pushed himself up.

"If we must!"

He popped out of cover his hand up and crackling with blue energy as he let loose a biotic shockwave. The energy sent the crates all around them flying causing the alien to break cover and run into the line of fire. Once the room was cleared they kept moving following Alec lead as he led them up into the second level.

"What about all the artifacts?" Sarah asked over the COM as they moved through the second floor.

"For now we just leave them alone" Alec replied his voice tinged with frustration at his own words "Our first priority is shutting down the spire. We can come back for the artifacts later"

They turned around a corner and suddenly the room they were in opened up leading them out into another series of walkways. The walkways wrapped around the structure of the spire leading to a platform right in the center of the area. A small mass of stones stood in the center of the platform that seemed to glow with a faint blue light.

"Look!" Sarah said pointing at a large door built into the base of the spire "There's our way in"

Before anyone could say anything more their father was racing forward burning through the enemy's defensive line. Scott watched as he leapt into the air his assault rifle flashing as he swung it back and forth and cut into the enemy. His father hovered seemed to hover in the air for a long minute before finally falling back to earth and crouching in front of the rock like formation in the center of the platform. He crouched down taking advantage of the lull in the action to study the console.

"This looks like a control center" He barked through the COM as Scott and the rest of the squad moved onto the center platform "Keep the bad guys off my back!"

"We hear you Sir!" Cora barked ejecting the spent clip from her SMG "You heard him!"

"At least we made it" Liam said glancing over at Scott as they moved over to the center with Alec.

"It's not over yet" Alec grumbled his omni pad glowing as he and SAM accessed the glowing blue holographic interface that seemed to seep out of the rocky console.

"I need to get through that door over there" Alec reminded them nodding at it with his head.

"We'll cover you dad" Sarah replied moving with Cora to the right "Scotty and Liam can take the left flank we'll take the right"

"Ah it wouldn't be a Ryder adventure without Bossy Sarah" Scott remarked walking over to the left side of the platform. He smiled as he remembered all of their adventures as a kid. Even back then she would boss him around directing him through their "adventures" and stepping in when he didn't do it right.

"Or without that signature Ryder sarcasm" Sarah quipped back causing Scott to laugh.

"Har har" Scott murmured watching the left walkway warily "How's it going dad?"

"I need to decipher the language" Alec replied studying his Omni-pad.

Before Scott could say anything more gunfire erupted to the right. Scott turned watching as his sister and Cora engaged a group of the hulking mini gun carrying behemoths. His body jerked forward the desire to help gripping in his chest. Before he could however Liam grabbed his shoulder pulling him back to him as he brought his own riffle up.

"We got incoming Scott!" Liam said popping out of cover and shooting at the dog like creatures running down their side of the bridge. Scott cleared his head trusting the girls to keep their side secure as he and Liam began to mow down the creatures who flickered in and out of visibility. Scott let the rest of the world fade away as he focused on the bridge and holding the line. He immersed himself deep in the heat of battle letting loose with his powers and his gun as he zipped in and out of cover. Liam was always behind him providing covering fire and keeping the enemy pinned as Scott and his biotics got up close and personal. Every so often his dad would give them a status update but Scott paid it no mind filtering out any unnecessary information as he pushed, pulled, and decimated the enemies trying to take the bridge.

Finally, the noise of combat began to fade.

"They're retreating!" Liam shouted sending a burst of fire to chase them off.

"Could be regrouping for another push" Sarah called over the COM "Stay Sharp"

Scott slowed to a stop and watched them go. The adrenalin burning in his system called out to them smug and taunting as his eagerness for the fight to continue kept the fire in his belly. His finger twitched on the trigger his eyes scanning the structure they disappeared into for any signs of movement. The faces of the dead floated back up to the forefront of his mind and a coppery taste began to pool in his mouth as he thought of revenge. The idea of being diplomatic was nothing more than a fleeting thought now.

"Decryption complete" SAM said his voice in Scotts ear causing the man to flinch and shake himself out of his funk "Opening doors know"

"That did it!" Alec cheered standing up from the console "It's a security override!"

A heavy grinding sound echoed across the COM channel causing Scott to turn to the door. He watched as the heavy metal doors began to open dust falling in large clumps as they slowly opened inch by inch. The doors were slightly open when they stopped grinding to a halt as grinding sound came over the COM's.

"Ah damn" Alec murmured checking the console "It's jammed! Scott come take a look at it with me"

"On my way" Scott said breathing in and slowly exhaling. He let the rush of combat out cooling the fire in his belly as he holstered his gun and jogged over to the big metal door. Alec met him there moments later and the father and son duo grabbed onto the door and began to wrest it open.

"You really think we can shut this thing down?" Scott asked grunting as the door slowly opened.

"Honestly?" Alec asked chuckling "I don't know, SAM's decoded part of the language."

There was a final push and the doors slid down revealing a long cool tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a bank of lights that flashed a cool blue.

"Now we'll see if we can have a conversation" Alec said patting his hands on his suit as he took in the tunnel.

"With who?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow "Nothing on this planet has listened so far"

"Worried about your old man huh?" Alec chuckled glancing over at him "Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

Scott watched as his dad moved forward stepping into the tunnel chuckling at his words. He started making his way towards the triangle on the far side of the wall which pulsated the closer they got to it. Halfway there he turned extending his hand to Scott and smiling.

"Come on" Alec said beckoning him with his hand "These are the moments that make it all worthwhile"

Scott joined him, father and son walked down the hallway making history as the first humans to ever enter the structure. While they walked the path began to light up blue lights flickering on the railing as they walked to the triangle at the end of the tunnel. The closer they got the more defined it became until finally Scott realized it was being projected into the air above them. They finally reached the triangle and Alec extended his hand lightly touching the triasd56ngle.

"SAM" Alec said studying the triangle "Begin translating"

"One moment" SAM replied speaking to both of them "Indexing now"

Scott watched his eyes growing wider and wider as the triangle began to pulsate. Lines of orange code began to snake out of his father's Omni pad connecting to the triangle as it began to pulsate faster.

"Translation complete" SAM said breaking the silence.

"Let's see what we got here" Alec murmured studying the triangle and the glittering golden lines. Seconds later the triangle pulsated, more blue lines appearing and shooting across the wall. A second triangle appeared encompassing the first one as the massive tower began to rumble.

"The top of the tower!" Sarah said speaking over the general COM channel "The beam is going away!"

Scott turned jogging out of the tunnel and through the partially opened doors. He joined the others starring up at the sky. Sure enough the beam was gone leaving the skies clear as the electric storm overhead finally died.

"I'll be damned" Scott said hope filling his voice "You did it!"

"There's hope at least" Alec said his voice rough with emotion as he jogged up to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Scott turned laughing at his father's gruff no nonsense demeanor. Did he not realize what he just did?

Scott decided to tell him.

"This is so much more than hope" Scott said pointing up at the sky "This is proof we aren't crazy! That we can fly to a whole new galaxy and still make sense of things!

"With a little help from SAM" Alec reminded him chuckling as father and son both took in the horizon.

"It was simply a matter of Linguistics" SAM said chiming in "Though I was happy to-"

The spire began to rumble cutting off Sam as a great roaring sound let loose behind them. Scott turned with his father taking in the cascading wave of blue energy that was flying right at them. Scott moved instinct over riding caution as he placed himself in front of his father and the wave.

"No!" Alec yelled grabbing him by the shoulder.

Scott threw his hands up drawing in all his biotic strength. He poured every ounce of energy in his body into creating a flickering biotic shield to combat the wave. He dug his heels in and kept his hand out closing his eyes as he waited for the wave to hit. Seconds later it crashed into him tearing the barrier apart like it was nothing. The energy blast hit him kicking him square in the chest sending the two Ryders male flying toward the edge of the platform.

Scott's hands scrambled slapping against the smooth metal platform as he tried to find a handhold. Wires and crates slipped from his hands teasing him as his feet went over the edge. He grabbed on at the last second digging his fingers in as he struggled to maintain his grip. He was so focused on maintaining his grip that he almost missed the crate.

Almost

He watched unable to stop it from slamming into his head. His world became a bright flash all sense of direction and orientation gone as he flailed through the air. His hands reached through the air trying in vein to find him something to grab onto. His hands grasped air and seconds later he body slammed into a hard-packed firm surface. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, his ears rang from the force as he laid there on the ground.

"Warning, Warning"

His eyes began to focus his brain making sense of the klaxon in his ear. It took him only a second to realize what was wrong. To understand just how much trouble he was in. He began to gasp his throat contracting as he struggled to breath. His eyes bulged as he regarded the jagged edge of his broken faceplate. He slowly rose pushing himself up as he began to couch and choke. He was going to die on this planet die slowly as he choked to death. Panic gripped his heart wrappings its icy claws and digging in as he struggled to think of some way out of this.

But there was none.

He moved a few inches forward his eyes searching for something, anything that would be able to help him! However, with no air to breath he dropped again his eye lids fluttering as the world went blurry. His eyes searched through the smoke wondering if he would die alone or if one of his team members would find him. For the first time in his life Scott was faced with his own morality along with the stunning revelation it brought.

He didn't want to die alone.

He had almost given up hope when a light appeared in the smoke. The light bobbed reminding Scott of fireflies back home as it danced toward him. Gradually a figure began to appear in the smoke a humanoid with black armor.

"Repeat we need an evac" His dad said barking out the command over the general COM. He hobbled out of the smoke clutching his leg in a way that told Scott he wasn't the only one who got injured from the fall.

"They're spinning up the shuttles now" Cora said her voice like an angel through his COM system "ETA is three maybe four minutes"

The look on his father's face was all Scott needed to know.

"We don't have that long" Alec said his voice flat as he crouched down in front of Scott.

So that was it then? Scott mind refused to believe it. He didn't want to die, didn't want to have come this far just to die on a broken planet. He tried to suck in a breath, tried to pull the last vestige of his suits oxygen.

But there was nothing.

He looked at his father his eyes pleading with him to save him. He wanted to speak wanted desperately to tell him that he didn't mean all the horrible things he said to him over the years. Most of all he wanted to say he loved his father despite their differences.

"I know" Alec said reaching out and grasping his helmet.

"I know"

There was a faint HISS as the seals of Scotts wrecked helmet were disengaged. Scott watched his eyes wide in shock as his father removed his helmet and tossed it aside. What was he doing? Did he have a spare?

Alec's hands came up disengaging his own helmet and pulling it off. His mouth opened as he gasped for air struggling just like Scott was to draw a breath. His eyes bulged and he moved forward quickly slamming the helmet down on Scott's head. The foreign helmet sealed and precious air flowed into Scott as he watched his father.

"What are you?" Scott coughed watching his dad bring up his omni pad and key in a quick series of codes.

"Initiating Transfer" SAM said speaking to them both "Activating protocol 217"

Scott felt his eyes begin to drop as the lack of oxygen began to take its tool. He struggled to stay awake his hands slapping at his helmet as he realized what his father was trying to do. He wanted to scream at him! To tell him not to sacrifice himself like the bleeding-heart bastard he was.

Instead he was forced to watch the life slowly dim in his father's eyes. He began to drift off the lack of oxygen forcing his brain to shut down. The last thing he was his father staring his eyes blank.

Then everything went black.


End file.
